wonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sekret Alyi
Odkryty sekret - Opowiadanie nawiązujące do serialu "Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot", wchodzące w skład tamtejszego fanonu. Kontynuacja "Walentynek" Opis Alya okazuje się być nowym super-złoczyńcą! Tylko dla czego nie przemieniła się w Lady Wi-Fi? Czy Biedronka i Czarny Kot pokonają przyjaciółkę? Opowiadanie W centrum handlowym :- Alya musiałyśmy tu przychodzić? Marinette nie spała przez całą noc. Wraz z Czarnym Kotem walczyli ze złoczyńcą do późnej nocy. Nigdy nie była aż tak zmęczona. :- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale jutro jest rocznica ślubu twoich rodziców! :- Zupełnie zapomniałam! :- Przyszłyśmy tutaj aby im coś kupić. :- Dziękuje Alya, ale nie wiem czy jestem dzisiaj w stanie chodzić po sklepach…. :- Spokojnie…. Pokręcimy się tylko chwilkę ty pójdziesz tam (wskazała sklep na prawo), a ja tam (pokazała na sklep na lewo). :- No dobrze… Już idę. Marinette weszła do sklepu. Zastanawiała się co by im kupić, gdy nagle wpadła na Adriena. :- Adrien? Co ty tutaj robisz? :- Tak właściwie to przyszedłem po ciebie. :- Słucham? :- Marinette, nie wykręcaj się. Widzę jak jesteś zmęczona i ledwo trzymasz się na nogach… :- Tak… Ale muszę kupić rodzicom prezent na rocznicę! :- Myślę, ze największym prezentem na ich urodziny będziesz ty. :- Nie wygłupiaj się! :- Mari. Oboje wiemy, że uszyłaś im prezenty miesiąc temu. :- Co?! :- Nie pamiętasz, nawet Ci pomagałem…. :- Przepraszam, ale nic nie pamiętam od wczoraj…. :- Naprawdę się o ciebie niepokoje! :- Może faktycznie chodźmy już stąd…. Ale co z Aylą? Nagle przerwał im głośny huk. We mgle pojawiła się jakaś postać….. Była niesamowicie zwinna i od razu podskoczyła do naszej pary. :- Nie wierzę! Przecież to Alya?? Jakim cudem akma znowu ją zainfekowała? I dlaczego nie stała się Lady Wifi? Tylko nowym super-złoczyńcą? Czy to możliwe? Dziewczyna na sobie miała czarny strój z niebieskimi wstawkami, wyglądała lekko jak Jagged Stone tylko na twarzy miała granatową maskę, zasłaniającą oczy. :- Biedronko! Zapłacisz mi za to! Zaczęła iść w stronę Marinette -Jak mogłaś minie oszukać? Tak… to wszystko przez ciebie! Wskazała na Adriena. Przez ciebie mnie okłamywała! :- Alyla! :- Specjalnie Cię tutaj ściągnęłam, wiedziałam, że nie uciekniesz. Ale on musiał się zjawić….. :- Wiedziałem, że tutaj będziesz…. :- Co? Co tutaj się dzieje! :- Teraz nic. Muszę Cię zabrać jak najdalej od niego – odpowiedziała Alya ze złym uśmieszkiem. Wzięła dziewczynę na ręce i zaczęła uciekać :- Adrien!!!! Głosu Marinette nie było już słychać…. :- Plagg, co mam teraz zrobić? Obserwowałem Alyę od tygodni, ale nie sądziłem, że zacznie działać! :- No cóż…. Teraz trzeba ją tylko odnaleźć… :- Tak ale Mari? Ona wcale nie była wtajemniczona w tą misję. Teraz może jej się coś stać! Alya zaatakowała, po tej nieprzespanej nocy…. :- Adrien! Weź się w garść! :- Tak! Muszę ratować swoją ukochaną! Chłopak się przemienił i ruszył w stronę wyjścia śladami za Alyą. Bohater obserwował dziewczynę już od tygodnia. Mniej więcej pięć dni temu Alyę zainfekowała akuma, ale nie taka zwykła akuma, wyglądała inaczej… Czarny Kot zauważył to na patrolu. Nie wiedział co robić. Po zakażeniu dziewczyna się nie zmieniła, więc pomyślał, że odrzuciła prośbę Władcy Ciem, ale jednak postanowił ją obserwować. Aż do dzisiaj. Właśnie teraz zaatakowała. Skorzystała z okazji, kiedy Marinette była zmęczona po całonocnej misji. Tylko z kąt wiedziała, że Mari to Biedronka? Pewnie podpatrzyła jak się przemieniała. Jak do tego mogło się stać? Chłopak obwiniał się przez całą drogę. Wreszcie dotarł do parku. To właśnie tutaj urywał się trop. :- Gdzie ona poszła!? Adrien był naprawdę wściekły! Jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Porwali mu Biedronkę! Dlaczego?! Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać. Gdzie ona mogła się schować. Wkoło jest tylko park…. Zaraz zaraz przecież to Pole Marsowe! Chłopak podbiegł na główną aleję i spojrzał w stronę wieży Eiffla. :- Ach tutaj też jej nie ma!!!! Tymczasem u Marinette :Mari się obudziła :- Gdzie… Gdzie ja jestem? Nagle zaczęła sobie wszystko przypominać. Dziwne zachowanie Alyi, kłótnie między nią a Adrienem…. A potem porwanie. Jak to się stało? Dlaczego dziewczyna ją porwała? Przecież wcześniej nie wykazywała cech super-złoczyńcy… A jednak nim jest. Od jak dawna? I dlaczego Kot o tym wiedział i jej nie powiedział? Od tych rozmyśleń zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie…. Powtórzyła pytanie. :- Gdzie ja jestem? :- Gdzie jesteś? W miejscu w którym Czarny Kot, czy tam Adrien jak wolisz, nigdy nas nie znajdzie, a my sobie w spokoju pogadamy – odpowiedziała na pytanie Alya. :- Alya! Dlaczego to robisz?! :- Dlaczego? Dla tego, że mnie oszukałaś, nie powiedziałaś mi prawdy kim jesteś. Mi nie zaufałaś, swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, ale temu dachowcowi tak? Dlaczego? Ja się pytam? Dlaczego!!!? :- On się dowiedział to przypadek. :- Przypadek? Nie sądzę! Wracamy do Adriena :- Gdzie ona się mogła schować?! Myśl, Adrien myśl!! Musi to być miejsce, które nigdy nie wpadnie mi o głowy. Jakieś znane budynki od centrum handlowego do pola marsowego…. Dom Alix, nie….. Dom Marinette, raczej nie…. Szkoła…. To jest to! Szkoła! Kotek od razu ruszył w drogę. Po paru minutach już był na miejscu. :- Dobra, jak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć prawdy, to sama się dowiem, ale najpierw odbiorę Ci miraculum! *szatański śmiech* :- Stój! :- No nie, to znowu ty! :- A kto inny? *Kotek puszcza oczko* Czarny Kot i Alya zaczęli walczyć. Dziewczyna była niesamowicie silna i szybka, kotek prawie nad nią nadążał…. :- Tikki teraz! Marinette się przemieniła i użyła "Szczęśliwego Trafu" aby rozerwać więzy. Alya spojrzała w jej stronę…. To była szansa dla Adriena… Rzucił w nią kijkiem, lecz złapała go w locie i złamała. :- Na serio!! Czarny Kot (już bez laski) i Biedronka połączyli siły. Atakowali dziewczynę razem, lecz była dla nich z byt silna. W jednym z ciosów Marinette dostała w brzuch. Od razu opadła na ziemię i złapała się za bolącą ranę…. :- Mari nic Ci nie…… Kotek nie dokończył, bo dostał od Alyi…. :- Ha! Myśleliście, ze tak łatwo mnie pokonacie! Super-złoczyńca mógł spokojnie zabrać ich miracula…… Już po nie sięgała, gdy nagle ktoś stanął w drzwiach…. :- Stój! :- O nie! Znowu! – bohaterka przewróciła oczami W drzwiach stała nowa super-bohaterka. Miała na sobie szary strój i maskę. Przypominała trochę królika….. Dziewczyna zaczęła atakować Alyę. W tym czasie Czarny Kot pozbierał się i wspólnie z tajemniczą bohaterką pokonali super-złoczyńcę. -Bardzo dziękuję, że nas uratowałaś – powiedział Koteczek, biorąc Biedronkę na ręce. :- Nie ma sprawy, robię to codziennie – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna w szarym stroju. :- Przepraszam, że tak ciągle pytam… Ale jak masz na imię? :- GrauKaninchen, a wy to Biedronka i Czarny Kot? Legendarna para ratująca Paryż przed złoczyńcami i Władcą ciem? :- Tak… Skąd tak dużo o nas wiesz? :- Aa… Wiesz... Jestem pomocniczką Mistrza Fu i codziennie pomagam Super-bohaterom i ratuje ich z opresji. :- Łał! Masz ciekawe zajęcie! :- Nie wiem czy jest aż tak ciekawe…. Bohaterka westchnęła…. Czasami nie zdążam na czas…. Lecz moim priorytetem, jest w razie jakiej kolwiek porażki uratować Miraculum i Kwami. :- Mogę Cię nazwać Kani? :- Oczywiście! :- Kani? Jak dużo jest strażników Miraculum, takich jak my? :- Och dużo, ale nie mogę o tym mówić. To tajemnica. Każdy Super-bohater jest przydzielony do określonego miejsca i określonego super-złoczyńcy. :- To jest więcej takich Władcy Ciem?! :- Jasne. Są na całym świecie! :- Co? O czym mówicie? Biedronka się obudziła i zaczęła się przyglądać Czarnemu Kotu i GrauKaninchen. :- Obudziłaś się! Biedronko to GrauKaninchen! :- Cześć! Miło Cię poznać! :- Mi ciebie również, Kocie kończą nam się transformacje… Powinniśmy pójść. :- Nie musicie. Znam wasze tożsamości, Marinette nie musisz się martwić, a tak w ogóle dobrze się czujesz? :- Tak, jeszcze trochę boli, ale przejdzie. :- To dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Bałam się, ze przyszłam za późno. :- Jak to się stało, ze Alya nie przemieniła się w Lady-Wifi? :- Władca Ciem nie dawno odkrył nowe możliwości. To nie była zwykła akuma, nawet mistrz Fu nie wiedział, jak to się skończy… Dlatego mnie tu przysłał. :- Acha…. :- Dopóki nie zbiorę więcej informacji na ich temat będziemy współpracować! :- Świetnie, na pewno nam się przydasz… Nie wiem jak dalibyśmy by bez Ciebie rady… :- A tak w ogóle to do jakiej szkoły będziesz chodziła? :- Do Collège Françoise Dupont. :- Wow! To nasza szkoła! :- Właśnie! :- O to fajnie, na reszcie kogoś będę znała w nowej szkole! A właśnie *przemieniła się* Jestem Elizabeth Belina. :- Miło Cię poznać Elizabeth ja jestem Adrien, a to jest Marinette. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli i ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Kategoria:Opowiadania